The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lilium hybrida and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Double Beauty’. ‘Double Beauty’ represents a new Oriental lily, grown for use as a cut flower.
The new cultivar, ‘Double Beauty’ arose from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in a greenhouse in Koudekerke, The Netherlands. ‘Double Beauty’ was selected in summer of 2002 as a single unique plant that arose from a cross made in summer of 1997 with an unnamed proprietary seedling as the female parent and Lilium ‘Sorbonne’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,886) as the male parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation under the direction of the Inventor in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands in 2002. It has been determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.